paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of the Hasty Fish
(Chase, Marshall, and Rubble are playing ball) (The ball heads to Marshall) Marshall: I've got it! I've got it! (He accidentally trips and the ball bounces off his head) Marshall: I missed it (The ball continues bouncing and then Chase catches it) Chase: I've got it! Marshall/Rubble: Good job, Chase Chase: Thanks (Meanwhie at the Lookout, Ryder is fixing his ATV, when his pup pad rings. Ryder answer it. It is Mayor Goodway) Ryder: Hi, Mayor Goodway, how may I help you? Mayor Goodway: Ryder, this is an emergency! Ryder: What seems to be the problem? Mayor Goodway: There were supposed to be 856 crates of fish shipped on Cap'n Turbot's boat, but they didn't arrive at the dock (The crates are empty) Cap'n Turbot: If those fish aren't brought, there will be no fish in Adventure Bay! Mayor Goodway: Can you help? Ryder: Don't worry, Mayor Goodway no job is too big, no pup is too small! (calls the pups on his Pup Pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! All: Ryder needs us! Chase: Let's go! (him, Marshall, and Rubble runs to the Lookout) (At the Lookout, the pups go on the elevator, but Marshall doesn't crash into the elevator this time, because he's so weak and hungry) Marshall: Oh, I'm so hungry! Rocky: Don't worry, I'm sure Ryder will feed us later (The pups go up into the elevator as usual and jump into their position) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay, PAW Patrol. Cap'n Turbot was bringing crates of 856 fish Marshall: Delicious, I could use some food! Ryder: But there is a big problem. When Cap'n Turbot returned to Adventure Bay, the crates were empty. And there might not be anymore fish in Adventure Bay All: (gasping) Skye: That's awful! Marshall: I'll starve! Ryder: I'll need...Chase. I need you to find some clues about how the fish disappeared Chase: Super spy Chase is on the case Ryder: The rest of you can help as well. All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups go down the slide as usual, as Ryder goes down the pole. They then arrive at the dock) Mayor Goodway: Thank goodness you're here Ryder: Okay, Chase. You go on the boat and find some clues Chase: Super spy Chase is on the case (jumps in the boat and sniffs for clues. Then he sneezes) I found (sneezes) something Ryder: What is it? Chase: I (sneezes) found some fur Ryder: What does it belong to? (Chase identifies the fur) Chase: I think I know who it is, and I know one person in Adventure Bay who likes fish Chase/Ryder: Wally! Ryder: Zuma, I need you to go find Wally Zuma: Let's dive in! (He goes in his hovercraft to find Wally) (Later, Zuma is finding Wally, and then he pops up in front of him) Zuma: Hey, Wally. Did you eat any fish today? Wally: (shakes his head and barks) Zuma: You didn't? Wally: (barks) Zuma: But there was fur on the boat Wally: (barks) Zuma: So it wasn't you? Wally: (barks) Zuma: Are you sure? Wally: (barks) Zuma: Okay. (he arrives back at the dock) It wasn't Wally Ryder: What? That's impossible! I was sure it would have been him because he's the only person in Adventure Bay who likes fish Chase: Wait a minute. (sniffs the fur) This isn't Wally's scent, this is a different scent Ryder: This is very mysterious Chase: I don't even know whose scent that is Rubble: Hold on a second, didn't you say that Wally was the only walrus in Adventure Bay? Zuma: Yeah, why? Rubble: What about Walinda? Zuma: Oh yeah! Looks like I've got to make another trip Ryder: See you, Zuma (Scene changes to Zuma coming back to the dock) Chase: Any luck, Zuma? Zuma: Bad news, Ryder. It wasn't Walinda either Ryder: What? I was sure it would be her Marshall: Okay, so it wasn't Wally or Walinda Ryder: Let's get brainstorming, pups. Who has else brown fur? Zuma: Umm, you guys? Ryder: Hmmm...do you have any ideas? Marshall: Nope Chase: Uh uh Rubble: No Rocky: Definitely not Skye: No Zuma: (embarrassed) Uhhhh.... Ryder: What about you Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: No Chase: Wait a minute, I think I know who's behind this... Ryder: Who? Chase: Mayor Humdinger Marshall: But Mayor Humdinger doesn't have any fur Chase: Maybe it's not fur, maybe it could be hair or something like that Marshall: Maybe it could have came from his mustache Chase: Or maybe it's the fur of his kittens (Chase gets in his police cruiser and drives away) Zuma: Ummm, uhhhh.... (Scene changes to Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Mayor Humdinger has lots of money bags, which he stole from the bank) Mayor Humdinger: (evil laugh) That was a good day of stealing, eh? Kittens: (meowing) Chase: (on megaphone) Stop right there! Mayor Humdinger: (startled) What? Huh? Who's there? Chase: It's me Chase of the PAW Patrol Mayor Humdinger: What do you want? Chase: I know you stole that crate of fish! Mayor Humdinger: What crate of fish? I didn't steal no crate of fish! Chase: You liar! You're the only person I know who would steal Mayor Humdinger: I'm serious, really! I didn't steal the fish Chase: (comes closer to Mayor Humdinger's face) Are you sure? Mayor Humdinger: (scared) Yeah, I'm sure! Chase: (goes down to Mayor Humdinger's kittens) What about you kittens? Did you steal any fish? Kittens: (meow) Chase: (notices the stolen money bags which Mayor Humdinger was hiding behind his back) Hey, what's that? Mayor Humdinger: (scared) Nothing! Chase: What's in those bags? Mayor Humdinger: I-I was just uhhhh, practising to be Santa Claus Chase: (rips the bag open) Ah-ha! You robbed money from the bank, yes? Mayor Humdinger: Yes, but-but I-I didn't steal the fish! Chase: Well, you stole and that's illegal Mayor Humdinger: So what are you going to do about it? (Scene cuts to a close up of Chase's sirens. Then they stop at the jail. Chase goes in) Chase: Officers, I have found the person who robbed the bank. Mayor Humdinger and his Kitty Catastrophe Crew Officer: Good job, Chase (grabs Mayor Humdinger by the back of his shirt, while the other one takes the kittens) Come on, Humdinger Mayor Humdinger: No, no NO! Chase: There we go, he's been taken care of, now I've got to find out what happened to the fish (Scene cuts back to the dock) Chase: He didn't steal the fish, Ryder Ryder: Really? Chase: Though, he did rob the bank Ryder: Well, pups. I guess there's one thing left to do Chase: What's that, Ryder sir? Ryder: We have to look all over Adventure Bay for any brown furred animals All: What? Chase: That's impossible. We don't know any other brown furred animals Ryder: I know, but it might be an animal who we don't know. PAW Patrol, let's do this! All Pups: Yeah! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes